The league of assassins: assassin dont know what love is psh ya right
by MerryGrayson
Summary: It's about a mother's experience in the league of assassins
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the batman characters except for Voroca,Thalia Loyd, and Santana Loyd

How It All Starts

Hello,my name is Thalia. I am a assassin of the League of Assassins but I don't stay with them anymore but I'll explain that later. Now before I tell you my story I must warn you it's not the best and it may seem abusive but listen up and I'll tell you how it all starts.

I'll start from where we all start. As trainees to become assassins of course. Well that's if we were born into the League and yes ,before you ask, I was born into the League of Assassins. Though I started training at age 2. Yeah I know that's young but it did a lot.

So I'll tell you that story now. I was only two years old when I started. My sensei- that's what we had to call them- ,Voroca, wasn't the nicest of teachers but none were. I stood in my room if you consider it a room. The room was small about half the size of a broom closet. They had a window but it wasn't big enough to fit through and only one bed which was a cot that took up most of the room. So I was just standing in my so call room when my sensei,Voroca, opened my room door and grabbed me by my arm. She didn't say anything all she did was drag me into a room. As I looked I noticed a dagger in her hand. And I did something no trainee or assassin should do to another assassin who was with higher ranked, like the al ghuls, or are stronger then you. I did it though not knowing I wasn't suppose to and the thing I did was look her in the face. The instant I did she without warning cut me with her dagger under my eye. I helped and my hand flew to my face covering my cut under my eye. I looked down knowing now that if I looked at her again She would cut me again.

I looked around d and quickly saw my mother Santana standing next to Talia Al Ghul. My mother is the best assassin in the league,she is one of the four greats. They are in order Ras Al Ghul. He is the father of Talia Al Ghul and grandfather of Damian Wayne Al Ghul and Lavithan. He is refered to as the great Ras Al Ghul. He has also lived for 600 years but he uses the lazeraith pit a lot. That is the only reason he has lived so long. The second great is Talia Al Ghul. She is the mother of Damian and Laviathan. She has a lot of times been seen with batman. The third great is Damian Wayne Al Ghul. He is two years old now just like me. He was at birth able to kill. And to be honest I have a crush on him. The fourth great is my mother Santana Loyd. There are rumors about my mother that she fell in love with the great Jason Todd but I don't know if that is true. I know my mom would say I looked just like my father and I soon figured out after looking up Jason Todd that he was indeed my father but my mother won't admit it.

Training went on for two more years before I was able to figure out where Voroca would strike I would block it but not with out a few cuts here and there. Pain soon started to become a faint memory when I got hurt.

Please comment I will post chapter two when I get at least 3 comments and likes.


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Surprise

It was another day of training to me. Voroca had a dagger in hand. She ran at me but I had already leapt out of the way. It had been 5 years and I was now 9 years old. I was fixing to leap at Voroca to attack when Talia stepped in. I had only seen her once and that was on my first day of training. I noticed Voroca bow and so I did the same.

Talia waved Voroca off dismissing her. I watched as Voroca left and then looked down in respect. Talia looked at me before I heard her say" Thalia I have found out who your father is and I know you knew but know that I know. I must take you in and you will train alongside my son but I won't be teaching you"she said and as she did a man stepped from the shadows. He had the same black hair as me but he had a white streak in it. He also had the same bright green eyes as me. He smirked looking directly at me when he noticed I was analyzing him. I just gave him my emotionless look. I walk up to him but I didn't look up at him. I say with a bit of hesitation"g..greetings f..father I am Thalia"I said still looking he did something I would ever never get if I or anyone was in the league. He pulled me into a hug. A hug I never had one ever and I didn't know how to react. He stopped bugging me and he said"Look at me" I obediently look at him."when I finish teaching you all I know I will be taking you back to your real home with me"he said. I look at him"I've never left here...how would I fit in"I said.

Talia stepped forward"Damian has been over there once or twice so he can help you and he will be going with you" as she said that Damian stepped out. My heart fluttered as I saw him. We were secretly boyfriend and girlfriend. But his mother didn't know as far as we knew.

I quickly smirk at Damian and he returned it with an equally quick smirk. Damian then smirked again"so when will we start mother?"he said. Italia smirked noticing the exchange"well if your ready we can start now"she said. I smirk I had been training to learn how to use my special katana I call Shadow Slicer. I made it myself and I thought I did pretty da*n good. I had found a gem that when I placed it on my katana it would make shadows come out of the gem so that's how I came up with the name. Luckily, I never leave it behind.

Talia looked between me and Damian before she said"get your choice of weapon out"she somewhat as I pull my shadow slicer out of its sheathe. I get into a fighting stance with my weapon in attack pose.I watch as Damian did the soon emanated from the gem on my katana and it covers ran at me but I leapt out of the way into the shadows. As I did I leapt to the ceiling and upside down silently. I look at Damian from where I was. I smirk and leap down behind him and kicked him to the ground but he grabbed my foot and I went down with him. He had me pinned but I kicked him and pinned him my katana lightly placed at his throat. I bend down and whisper"best 2 out of 3?" I whisper with a smirk. He just smirks and responds"nah you won this one but don't think I won't get you back"he said. I smirk and let him up and cast a quick glance at my father and noticed a look of pride on his face.I just smirked and bowed to talia

Chapter three will be posted soon


End file.
